Manga 2 life
by Teal Thanatos
Summary: teaser Harry potter... Ranma 12 Manga produced by Viz... how exactly does a character appear in HP?


HP belongs to J K Rowling, Ranma ½ owned by Rumiko Takahashi (sp?) Notes: Books are Good.. Movies.. Are not so good. 3 hrs of movie can be shrunk into less than a 100 pages. baaaaaad.. (What this means? This is based on the books. So Harry is in Dudley's old toy room etc etc). last note, I have not seen the Ranma ½ manga, I am basing it off the anime and what I know of the manga. remember, ONLY Takahashi and Rowling can do non OOC stories. So don't whine if mine is OOC.  
  
Another note, I liked book five. but writing that now is worth spoilers. which S\_/X0z so this is alternate from the day Harry went back to Vernons. His aunt and uncle were shown an illusion of what happened in the graveyard.  
  
Here And There.. There and Here. all places have other places.places that are. places that are not. simple things mix together. and bring two places to one.  
  
Ranma Saotome was running, it wasn't that different. The whole of Nerima seemed to be after him twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. and occasionally on the eighth day whenever some magic went awry and made one, it was an amusing thing for those not involved. Currently behind the pigtailed boy was a small portion of the martial artists of Nerima, Akane with her mallet, Happosai with some bra's for him to wear, Kuno proclaiming his want to free the pig tailed girl. Ranma seemed to stumble for a minute and then.  
  
The manga had a page missing, Harry sighed. He had found the discarded books when cleaning up Dudley's room a week ago, they had been a source of entertainment ever since. It had helped take his mind of Voldemort at least. Voldemort. he had been freed and killed someone right in front of Harry. he had managed to retrieve the body but the scars from that day ran deep. even if the physical wounds had been magically healed. Harry shook his head irritably and looked over the calendar, tomorrow he would be going to Hogwarts. an owl had arrived two days ago with a message that he would be picked up by a few people, it had flown down the chimney after him and irritated Vernon somewhat, although the man was too afraid that Voldemort might come around he still would complain vigorously, but he didn't make Harry do as much as before.. And an odd habit of him coming looking for him and just ruffling his hair before moving had developed over the holidays. It made Harry feel a little better; it was another person who cared for Him.  
  
Ron had owled him a few dozen times. Harry was sure that Pig had flown the way between their houses so often he could do it with his eyes closed. Hermione, never to be out done, had created a note pad type thing which instantly sent a message to its counterpart when the paper was folded over, it had amused Harry for hours, he had made a flip cartoon and then flipped them really quickly over, Hermione said she had laughed for hours at the little pigtailed man being chased by someone with a mallet. Sirius had communicated fairly often, usually sending some food or present with it, he had declared that it was make up time now that he was out of Azkaban. Several of the teachers had written short letters to him as well, Harry had felt awkward writing back to them, how do you address your teachers when their not working? He had managed it somehow, and they had seemed pleased in what he could tell from their return letters. "Harry?" the door opened and Uncle Vernon leaned in, "Goodnight Boy." He said as he left. Harry smiled slightly after the door closed and wondered what would the old man do if he ever met Genma Saotome. Harry placed the Manga on the floor next to his bed and rolled over, pulling the blankets up for another night of semi sleep.  
  
Ranma was there, helping him fight Voldemort, the Hiryu shoten ha was deployed, casting all of Voldemorts minions away, Harry cast a spell, a blue ball of light leaving his wand and destroying Voldemorts counter spell, unfortunately the enemy dodged. Ranma leapt ahead as he always would, only to be hit with a green blast from Voldemort, who looked stunned as Ranma slowly stood up. "You think a little magic will kill me? I've had so much of it used on me; lesser spells don't even leave a mark!" Ranma proclaimed as he headed forward only to take another blast and land on his back a few meters back, however the distraction he had been had allowed Harry to make a super spell, one that flew towards Voldemort in the shape of a dragon and blasted him into thin air. Suddenly it all shook violently.. And Harry sat up.  
  
"Come on Boy, Breakfast is ready." Vernon said as he stepped away from the bed. Harry nodded and put on some slippers and came out to the breakfast room. Entering the kitchen Harry ignored the grumbling from a much thinner Dudley, the diet he had started at the beginning of the year had taken effect with a vengeance and left the boy much trimmer and fitter. Oddly enough he had been near pleasant during the holidays, and much more full of energy, which had proven to be both a blessing and a curse. "Well Boy, you're returning back to your school soon. I will expect some news from you every now and then, just to make sure that you haven't been killed off so we know to air out the room before you get back. You know." Harry nodded carefully, Dudley looked a little confused still, no one had told him about Voldemort and no one would. Aunt petunia dumped down some pancakes onto Dudleys plate, the diet had been relaxed a fair bit, and then did some more for the rest of the family. Harry hoed in quickly with a smile; Dudley immediately took offense at being left behind and attacked his own food with an unparalleled ferocity. 'Well, Ranma could have done it faster..' Harry thought idly. They finished their meal and Harry went to finish packing and get dressed.  
  
"They said it was going to be dangerous dear." Petunia said to Vernon as soon as the two boys were gone. "Are you sure he cannot stay here?" Vernon sighed "He almost breathes magic, he loves it that much now, if he stayed here he'd face a certain death inside." Petunia and Vernon sagged a little, they had accepted Harry and his magic after listening to what had happened to the boy, the sacrifices he had made, and would make for it had swayed them so.  
  
"Lets see, should I take these or not?" Harry was talking to himself as he packed, he had everything there. Hedwig was out of the cage and flapping around the room joyously, previously all she had only the unfortunate alternatives of flying a lot and getting really tired or staying in the cage; she had done both throughout the holidays. "Alright, Manga, some books, Hedwig. Clothes. yeah, I think its all there." Harry suddenly paused. "My wand!" and started going through his draws, within minutes he had found his wand and another two issues of Ranma ½, the ones he was saving until the end of the holidays and forgot about. Harry laughed weakly; he would have been in a fair bit of trouble if he had forgotten his wand, although, possibly, professor Snape might have enjoyed Harry's reliance on potions.  
  
"BOY! Get DOWN here!" Vernon bellowed, Harry dashed down the stairs. Hagrid and four other men who Harry didn't know were standing around the kitchen, Vernon looked a little nervous, but that was the extent of his worry. "You had better come back alive Boy." He said finally before walking out of the room. Hagrid looked extremely surprised. "Did he just say something nice to you Harry?" he said gruffly. Harry smiled and held a finger to his lips. "I'll just go get my stuff." He said calmly but was followed up the stairs by two of the men. A few minutes later Harry was back down, one of the men carrying most of his stuff the other looking around nervously. Hagrid motioned to the door, "are ye ready 'arry?" he rumbled out. Vernon stood forward quickly, Hagrid almost moved to intercept him and everyone tensed. "Like I said before, come back alive boy." Vernon finally said before turning and leaving the room. Petunia nodded slightly and Harry nodded back before turning and leaving, Hagrid in front of him and the two men behind.  
  
"We'll be catching the Knight bus to the Station and then grab some supplies and off to 'Ogwarts" Hagrid was saying as he reached the road and had Harry hold out his wand. The Knight bus immediately appeared with its customary BANG and skidded to a stop. "Sorry folks, but we got a little speed problem. 'Ello 'Arry!" 


End file.
